


Operation: Black Knight

by Heron_Angel



Category: Crescentia, Deathblight, Wolfenstahl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel





	Operation: Black Knight

Claire leaned back against the sofa as she let her legs lay on Catheline’s lap. Cath was used to people touching her all the time so she merely took the addition in stride, idly toying with the tips of Claire’s high heels with her long nails as their superior briefed them on their mission. Claire’s eyes glazed over, her mind focusing on the chips she had stashed in the room, but she had forgotten exactly where they had been left, so she couldn’t bring them over to herself with her telekinetic powers. Line of sight was the least of Claire’s problems though, as her eyes quickly shifted to the phone she was concealing in her palm, the movement of a new message in her chat catching her eye and breaking her out of her boredom.

‘I miss Faye.” Said the text from Aurora, her teammate across the room, whose ‘interest’ in the briefing was about as hidden as her legs were from her outfit, leaving very little to the imagination whilst showing off her beautifully tanned complexion. The text was followed up with a picture message, depicting their superior, Bahia, with devil horns and a whip. Claire couldn’t help but succumb to her laughter as she let out a loud snort.

“Claire, is there something funny about women being kidnapped in the middle of the night?” Barked Bahia, her arms crossing angrily as she gave Claire her patented death stare.

“Er, well no…! But I-”

“Give me your phone.”

“What? My phone? You can’t just…!”

“Give. Me. Your phone, this isn’t a negotiation.”

Claire scowled back at Bahia, using her powers to fling the phone violently at her superior who, whilst retaining her unamused face, caught the device with little effort.

“Moving on.”

“There’s bad guys, right?”

“So happy to see you were paying attention, Claire.”

“I don’t get it Bahia, if there’s bad guys: why are we sitting her planning and talking? What’s there to plan? Bad guys, kidnapping and enslaving girls, are on the streets right now! The little X’es on the map are where they are taking people from, right? So why don’t we just run in and go kick their asses?”

“Because, Claire, we are fighting an enemy we know little about. They could be demons, humans, which would fall out of our jurisdiction, in numbers we are unsure of with capacities we do not know. If I were to march our team into those areas now: we could be walking into a trap that not even our powers could get us out of. We need to follow protocol and observe the attacks before we go creating bigger messes like last time! Remember, Claire, that I was assigned to your team because-“

“It wasn’t my fault! He was gonna get away!”

“And your team’s actions caused an interspecies incident that Faye is STILL signing paperwork for. We do this by the book this time, end of discussion!”

Claire threw her hands up in disgust, trying to throw herself back onto the couch, only to realize she was already lying down. “Why do we have to do everything according the ‘rules’? What’s so wrong about fighting bad guys? We do what’s right, for great justice! Like the Black Knight!”

“The Black Knight is a fairytale, how many times have I told you that Claire?”

Claire prepped a retort, nostrils flaring at the insult to her greatest hero, but a soft pinch on her leg diverted her attention, Cath’s face gently telling her to let it go. Cath wasn’t usually the one to make such statements, so Claire realized how serious it was and appropriately backed off. Bahia may have shut her mouth up, but her mind still stewed with insults at the wolf girl with a stick up her ass. ‘People like you are why we need Black Knights.’ She thought to herself, a coy smile wrapping its way onto her face as she began to commit the map of the city to memory.

Claire snuck her way out of the hotel room under the cover of dark. She briefly considered waking up her teammates, but she realized that her and her team were on thin ice already. Claire had accepted the potential consequences of her actions, her teammates had not, besides, the ‘Black Knight’ always worked alone anyways. Bahia had neatly put away the briefing materials, as expected, so Claire took it upon herself to locate the street where the most recent attack had happened using the mental picture she had developed while Bahia droned on.

The city was full of strange characters after dark. A few establishments lit up the main strips of the city but, for the most part, the city itself seemed to want to be disassociated with its night life. Claire took her time finding the street, trying to enjoy the rare occurrence where she got to stick it in Bahia’s stupid face that she was breaking her precious ‘rules’. Claire even considered taking a cheeky picture and sending it to her, but the idea slipped away as she saw a few shady characters make their way down an alley on the street she had been looking for.

“Target acquired,” said Claire to herself in a deep voice. “Operation: I am the Knight, is a go.”

Claire followed the pair into the alley, keeping a safe distance from them as they met up with a larger group of men. All of the men were wearing strange makeshift masks, hiding their faces, as they loaded a few unconscious girl into the back of a truck.

“Suck it, Bahia.” Muttered Claire to herself as she began to walk into the open, letting her hood down from the cloak she was wearing as the group of men noticed her presence, slowly turning to face her as she felt the tension build.

“You lost?” said one of the masked men, the others slowly forming a semi-circle around Claire.

“Actually, I’m exactly where I want to be.” Said Claire in her practiced ‘Black Knight’ voice.

The men looked at one another in confusion, shrugging their shoulders as they closed in on her.

“You a cop?” Said the centermost man, now at arm’s length from Claire.

“No,” said Claire as she slowly turned her head up to face the supposed leader. “But you’re gonna wish I was.” The sound of chattering metal was briefly heard before the lid of a trash can came barreling from the shadows and made a satisfying pair of thumps as it bounced off the heads of two thugs, the leader turned to see what had happened before he suddenly felt a powerful force slam into his chest, thrusting him back towards the trucks whose tires were now screeching to make an exit. The shock provided Claire one more opportunity as she used her powers to bring the trash lid back into her hand, delivering a firm backhanded smash to the next closest goon and laying him flat.

“Holy crap, that was cool!” she said under her breath, as the others finally flipped around, charging forward as a group and trying to grab her. Claire dropped the lid and used her powers to have it take out the legs of a few of the men, leaving Claire herself to slash her long nails against the face of another goon, sending him reeling back in pain as she ripped right through his makeshift mask.

“What’s with the masks?” she said aloud as she ducked the arms of one of her attackers, giving him a stiff elbow to the gut before standing up to meet his jaw with the top of her head, knocking him over. “I mean, I get the masks, but why so cheap? What kind of gang are you guys? The bag heads?”

A pair of arms came around Claire’s waist, gripping her in a bear hug as two men approached from her front, seeking to restrain her further. Claire struggled hard against the man grabbing her, looking forward and using her telekinesis to grab the nearest object she could find as one of the men pulled out a pair of cuffs. Claire smirked, using her powers to grab those cuffs from his hands and snap them around his own wrists. The man cried out in surprise as Claire used her influence on those cuffs to lift the man into the air, taking the shock of the moment to kick the other thug square in the chest with her heeled foot, knocking the wind out of him before she stomped that same heel into the grapplers foot, he cried out, the attack separating the two before Claire pivoted on her foot and delivered a swift kick into his jaw, knocking him over with a loud thud. Claire now stood over a group of men that she had taken down single handedly, their groans of pain signaling her victory as she felt the emotion well up inside her.

“WHOOO!!!” she screamed, turning to look at the terrified prisoner of her telekinesis as he dangled in the air. “That was totally BAD ASS!” she said with a smile, met only with a faceless audience who, presumably, was mirroring her amazement as she struck a victory pose. “Come on! Did you see the thing I did, with the trash can!? I always wanted to do it but I never had a chance to, and I thought: ‘oh there’s no way it’ll work like in the comics’ but it totally did! Come on, say something! This is my first big bust, oh just wait until Bahia sees all th-” Claire’s victory speech was cut short as she felt a powerful shock overwhelm her senses. Her muscles seized up and her breath escaped her, the man she was holding up in the air with her powers roughly falling to the ground as her vision grew hazy, a large gasp escaping her as she finally got to draw breath, falling ungracefully on the ground as the first man she had pushed away stood over her with what looked like an elaborate taser.

‘Crap…’ thought Claire to herself. ‘Kinda forgot about him…’

Claire awoke to darkness, the only thing confirming her consciousness being her other senses. There was a brief period of panic at the thought that she might be blind, but the feeling of something pressing softly against her face made her quickly realize she had been blindfolded. There was a firm pressure on her body, a finely corded rope securing her hands behind her back as it wrapped around her body just under her breasts. It took a while for Claire to discover she was leaning forward, held up in a bent over position by the rope, it took her even longer to realize she was completely naked. Claire caught her breath, realizing she was tipped in such a way that her toes barely touched the cold concrete floor, enough leverage to not swing around, but not enough to stand upright. Not only was Claire in a rather compromising position, she was also becoming increasingly aware that she was being watched, and it didn’t feel like just one pair of eyes.

“That was pretty impressive, what you did.” Said a voice from somewhere in front of her. “Considering you haven’t slammed a box into my head yet, I’d say my hunch was right.”

Claire bit her lip, a weakness discovered.

“Gave us quite a pounding little lady, figured the boys here could return the favor.” There was a collective chuckle all around her, the voices of perhaps twelve or more men sounding out. Claire felt a hand fall on her hip, another coming around the other side before she instinctively kicked back, a few ‘whoas’ being heard as she wriggled around, seeking to strike at anyone who got close.

“Don’t think I’m just gonna let you take me!” she growled out, struggling hard against the restraints that had her arms pinned firmly behind her back.

“Oh I love it when they’re so feisty! This is the kind of stuff you don’t get when you just knock a girl out.”

“You send those girls to your boss or something??”

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll be sending you along too, but I think the boys have earned themselves a little fun before we ship you off like the rest. So here’s what’s gonna happen foxy.”

‘Wolf…’ thought Claire to herself.

“The boys and I are gonna pound that pretty pink pussy till we feel you’ve paid us back for that thrashing you gave us.” Another group chuckle. “I had a feeling you’d be a fighter, so I had the boys dose you with a little… compliance booster that our lab boys cooked up.”

“Uhaa!” Claire let out a squeak to the sounds of approval as she felt a hand come firmly down on her pert ass, most certainly leaving a mark as she felt another hand spank her other cheek. “Hey!!” she instinctively kicked back, but hit nothing as suddenly another hand reached out and gripped her tail. “Ngh!” Claire gritted her teeth in defiance, the teasing of her position making her angry, but also exciting her. Her face changed from anger to shock as she realized the feeling the spanks and gropes had left behind were warm and sensual, feelings that refused to go away as her entire body suddenly became aware of her heightened sensitivity. She wriggled uncomfortably, not knowing where the next sensual attack was going to strike.

“Good, I think it’s working.” Said the apparent leader, a hand reaching out and groping her breast, making her wriggle in defense as she turned to protect herself, only to realize that what felt like defense was merely presenting her exposed self to another group of men as she spun around. Another spank landed on her right cheek, a second hand coming out to grip and caress the sore spot: forcing Claire to stifle a moan as she felt a hand grip at her thighs. Her resistance was starting to waver, the thought of rescue keeping her strong as she knew that Bahia would be able to track her phone’s GPS to find her. Another pass at her thighs made her grit her teeth, her body wriggling and scrunching up to endure the pleasures as the next pass stroked past her pussy. She squeaked, her mouth opening with a gasp before a collective cheer came across the room as she felt a pair of lips force her into a slimy kiss. Her head thrashed away, a pair of hands milking her breasts to another cheer as she clung on to hope. She tried to think of something else, anything else, before remembering the picture that Aurora had sent her that morning, the thought proved to be sanctuary for a short moment before Claire’s blood went cold. Bahia had her phone.

The realization hit Claire hard, dropping her guard as a bold thug gripped her waist and dipped his hand around her hips and onto her pussy, grinding gently on her clit as she offered no bucks of resistance. She moaned, hard, her legs curling over themselves for protection as she cried out: “S-stop..!”

The teasing stopped, her heavy breaths and burning lust forcing her tongue to escape her lips as she felt a hand come over her face, flipping the blindfold off and revealing the room full of men, hard and ready to ream her. Her head turned to look at the man gripping her hair commandingly, a red blush streaked across her face as the man smiled mischievously at her, stroking himself slowly to the sight of her helplessness.

“You gonna be a good girl now?”

Claire nodded her head, her body’s lust overpowering her hope of rescue as she muttered out. “Please… no more teasing, just put it in me.”

The words drew a smile from her captor, his stroking increasing before he finally let out a firm grunt, giving Claire a hot facial as it covered her face and tits. She obediently opened her mouth for it, the man petting her head as he pulled away signaling around the room.

“You heard her boys, show our new pet what being a good girl gets her.”


End file.
